


Treble and Bass

by TinderWulf



Series: Music Inpired [4]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Kink Meme, Multi, music inspired
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-06 13:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinderWulf/pseuds/TinderWulf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I posted a prompt on the kink meme for a music video and in return I wrote a drabble to go with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beethoven

**Author's Note:**

> This is not beta read and I am out of practice. Please ignore any mistakes!

[Beethoven's Pathetique Sonata, 2nd movement](http://youtu.be/oHCvKj7L6Ns)

 

“Mordin, you came to me.”

“Yes. Change mind. Too much to do!”

Shepard loosed a frustrated sigh. “You aren't leaving until the lesson is complete.”

Mordin huffed, but returned. He'd come to Shepard with a simple request. 

_”Must have something to slow me down before sleep. Mind racing. Body tired. Need meditation. Dance might help. Scientifically proven.”_

And so here she was, teaching Mordin how to Waltz. Her toes hurt, her patience was thin, and she had Collectors to kill. 

She hated wasting time on stupid things.

Every evening, for three weeks, Mordin returned for lessons. Once he achieved the relaxed peace he needed, he no longer came. Instead, Mordin played the piece to unwind before he lay down for sleep. 

Her joy at being alone lasted only two nights. It wasn't long before she was going to the lab every evening after supper to dance with Mordin. 

The relaxing dance not so stupid now with such a perfectionist for a partner.

* * *

Despair filled her heart as Mordin spoke. 

“Enjoyed our dances, Shepard. If I'd had a daughter, hope she'd been like you,” he said with a sad smile.

“Mordin, there has to be another way!” She cried out while her mind raced for a solution. 

“Save me a dance on the beach. Has to be me, Shepard.”

A tear fell from her eye as the elevator took him up to the top of the tower. “Someone else might have gotten it wrong,” she whispered as she walked away. “You're the first on my dance card, Mordin. I'll save the Waltz just for you.”


	2. Every Other Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FShep/Kaidan

[ Every Other Way ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N429OkQ4qt4)

 

His fingers hover over the terminal, but he can't dial. She likely wouldn't accept his call. Not after Horizon. And definitely not after the disaster of an email he'd sent. 

It was so hard to accept her death and when he'd finally began to believe, there she was. Saving his life. Again.

Not that he wasn't grateful, he was, more than anything. He was just angry. And hurt. 

And it wasn't her fault.

How could it be when she'd been unconscious. All that time he'd been searching for her, praying she'd lived. Then just hoping to find a body to lay to rest. All he'd found after they'd found the crash site was her helmet. That had only been a few months ago. A moment that was still fresh in his mind if only because of the defeated acceptance he felt at finding the charred thing. 

He hadn't even been able to touch it, to lift it from its resting place. The pain far too much for him to carry already. Instead, he'd left it where it lay. With the rest of her crew. Then he had to rush to leave on an important Alliance mission. 

Kaidan sighed as he ran a hand over his face. He wanted nothing more than to be there with her, to fight next to her again and be caught up in the blazing adrenaline of fighting with such a finely tuned squad. 

But he couldn't. He wasn't allowed. 

Shepard needed outside help and though he wanted nothing more than to disobey Admiral Anderson's direct order, Kaidan knew the councilor was right. Shepard was counting on allies to have her back when this was over.

Kaidan would be there.

\--

Never did he think the first time he'd get to speak to her again, after Horizon, would be just moments before the Reapers invaded. 

Then he was holding a gun to the most important person in the universe to him. His mind and heart fighting a battle inside him, until he listened. What he heard was silence. An accord. Heart and mind one as he put the pieces together. 

–

The night before the return to Earth had been filled with so many emotion. Kaidan cried with Shepard as they made love.

And said goodbye.

Four months, six days, and nineteen hours later Kaidan sat in a chair next to Shepard's still form. People came and went, but he stayed. Refusing to leave her. Refusing direct orders for the first time in his Alliance career. 

Shepard needed him and after everything that's happened over the last few years, Kaidan wanted to make damn sure he would be there. No matter what.

Three weeks later, when she awoke, Kaidan was there to calm her racing heart and to hold her as she mourned the loss of more time. Time that had been cruelly taken from them, but thanks to Shepard, they'd been given the future. 

More time for precious moments. No more are going to waste.


	3. I Can't Wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MShep/Miranda -- I Can't Wait by Runner Runner

Never did he think he would look at her and see everything he's always wanted. Yet here he was, watching her laugh over drinks with her sister. Her black hair shining in the soft lights, her beautiful blue eyes sparkling with happiness that was showing more frequently since he was on his feet again.

The reaper war had strained their relationship but they never gave up on each other. 

And she never gave up on him.

Not when he flat-lined, not when his cybernetics were failing, and not when he lay in a coma. Even when he cursed when pain wracked his body and he gave up on physical therapy a dozen times. Every time he quit, she was there pushing him on, giving him her full support. Her unyielding loyalty. Not once did she flinch at his hard tone. The only person to look him in the eyes and not shrink under his commander face.

The only person that has seen him at his worst and still loved him regardless.

Shepard rose when her eyes landed on his, a look of confusion and curiosity in her gaze. His confident steps, steps she helped him re-learn, took him directly to her. When she opened her mouth to question his approach, he knelt to the ground on one knee and held out a small black box in one hand.

Her mouth fell open as his eyes looked deep into hers. The speech he'd prepared died before it started. Instead, he spoke from his heart of everything as tears fell down her cheeks. Not once did her stare leave his. 

When he finally got to the question, she was sobbing. And so was he. 

They laughed through their tears as he tried and failed to slip the ring on her finger, then again when he succeeded. 

Loud cheers and applause surrounded them, very few dry eyes in the dining room filled with friends and family. 

All they heard was the sound of their hearts beating for each other as their lips met.


	4. Kiss With A Fist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FShep/Saren

[Kiss With A Fist](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1SmxVCM39j4)

Shepard moaned when his thrust hit a sensitive spot inside of her but the position not allowing her to move her hips for more. She was close. It had been months since they'd been able to come together this way.

What started out as a friendly sparring match turned sour during the fifth round. Four grueling rounds had her worn down. The downside of Saren knowing her so well. 

In a moment of pure adrenaline and frustration, Shepard had lashed out with her knee, then elbow. A loud crack, a pained yell, and falling turian were what resulted. Saren's blue blood spilling onto the ugly brown mats.

The next thing she knew, she was on the ground with pain shooting up her leg.

Both Saren and Shepard had to be carried away by medical transport.

Shepard had managed to break Saren's jaw, and in retaliation Saren had accidentally broken Shepard's leg when he kicked her to knock her down on the mats. 

Months of recovery had them both tense. Far too tense to be able to fight next to each other in battle. 

By the grunts and moans of pleasure, that tension would soon be gone. 

Sure, their relationship was odd to outsiders, but for them –for soldiers-- it felt normal. Work, sparring, and Saren...well, Saren made Shepard burn with a fiery passion she'd never felt before. A need that seemed to border obsession. Saren could never get enough of her either. 

They didn't hold hands like normal couples. The only time they outwardly acknowledged any feelings for each other was in bed. Their foreheads pressed tightly together when they joined, the only thing remotely intimate between them. But outside their bed...

What looked like violence to a civilian was more like love taps between them. A punch to the shoulder, a smack on the arm... These 'violent' things held far more deeper meanings. 

_Glad you have my six. Thanks for saving my life. I love you too. That was a close call, don't scare me like that again._

A fighter's kiss. 

With a shuddering cry Shepard came, Saren following closely behind.

They just had a different way of showing love to each other, Shepard decided. To her, an N7 marine and Spectre, it was definitely the best way.


	5. Starlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MShep/Liara

[Starlight](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XzosynK-iTc)

 

He watches from Starboard observation as Illium, and Liara, disappear. 

There were far more important things that needed his attention in this moment, but he couldn't bring himself to return to duty just yet. Not after seeing the only woman that had ever captured his full attention.

The shy, awkward asari was gone. Replaced by a more confident, and scarred, woman. A woman that still captivated him with only a smile. Never had he seen someone as beautiful as Liara.

–

The last day had been confusing and somewhat unnerving. 

Shepard had fallen from the building as he fought with Vasir and Liara didn't stop to check on him. To see if he was alright. And still, he couldn't keep himself from giving her his full support at the end of the long battle with the now dead spectre. He loved her, what else was he supposed to do. 

–

Fighting the Shadow Broker had been a long, grueling battle. But seeing Liara in tears was the hardest thing he'd ever faced before. 

He felt utterly helpless as she clung to him. He held her as she cried and he didn't let go until she was the first to withdraw. 

With a kiss goodbye, he returned to work. Now with someone he could trust gathering intel. 

Shepard watched the ship, and Hagalaz disappear from the observation port. A place an understanding Justicar shared with him. 

“She will not let you down, Shepard. Her will is strong. As is her love for you.” Samara stated quietly before returning to her meditations.

–

They spent every moment together they could spare as Shepard gathered the galaxy together to go to war against the Reapers. 

At night he lay in the bed thinking about the daughters he may never get to have. Daughters with their mothers eyes and fierce determination. 

Too soon the day came to take the war to Earth.

–

Liara watched helplessly, mournfully as the Citadel disappeared. 

With Shepard still somewhere inside. 

Tali held her as she wept for her bondmate. His survival unlikely.

There was no time to mourn, no time to lay in bed thinking of her love.

There was only work. Work to get her systems online, to get the ship up and running, and to keep the the crew from collapsing. 

When the word _finally_ came through that Shepard had lived, then she took the time to cry. No longer occasional tears of sorrow to be pushed back, but sobs of joy. The crew sharing their happiness with her with tears of their own. 

When the broken but functional Citadel came into view, she cried again. As did Joker, though he would never admit it out loud. 

“Going to embrace eternity?” Joker quipped.

“Yes I am, Joker. As often as possible.” Liara paused with a small smirk upon her lips. “But not until I tell him he's to be a father.”

Liara added a point to her scorecard at Joker's shocked silence. 

_Normandy, docking procedures complete. Will you need a car?_

“Yes, Ma'am.” Joker replied smiling. “Shepard's pregnant wife has some embracing eternity to do.”

_Uh..Roger, Normandy._

“Go on, Liara. Shepard's probably ready to hug you tight. Wouldn't want to keep a war hero waiting now would we?”

“No, Joker, we wouldn't. Thank you.”

“Take pictures!” He yelled as the airlock closed, but Liara's mind was already in her lover's arms.


	6. Waiting For A Miracle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FShep/Thane

[Waiting For A Miracle](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y-E53gmeO-8)

 

The stale, but thankfully dry air greeted him as he awoke from his slumber. Years of planning had gone into his current contract. Tonight would be the night he would fulfill the hit. It would likely take his life, and to be honest with himself, he welcomed death. 

He only wished he'd taken the time to find the woman he'd met years ago. If only to say goodbye, though he knew it to be utterly selfish to do so. Though now, it was too late.

* * *

_Crouched in the dark corner above the club, Thane watched with mixed awe and desire as a human female danced to the slow, hard rhythm. Her red hair flashed brightly when the lights hit it, her toned curves moving without a care to those around her._

_She was a flame surrounded by the sea. And the sea parted for her, the waves fearing the burn of her powerful aura._

_Before he could stop himself, his body reacted for him. Dropping down silently, he slowly circled the dance floor. Stalking his prey._

_A break in the sea of people allowed him passage to the center, where the fire was burning. Still, her eyes remained closed. Completely unaware of her surroundings._

_Thane envied such innocence._

_Suddenly, her eyes opened, the white light flashing across her intense green eyes. He was frozen in her stare._

_“I thought you were going to just watch all night, drell.”_

_Surprise jolted him but he followed as her delicate fingers beckoned him to move with her as the music poured over them and the sea kept its distance._

* * *

Thane had relived that memory many times over the years. They hadn't even given each other their names. It hadn't been until a few years after their passionate night together that he'd learned her name, and only because her face had been displayed over every news station across the galaxy when she'd become a spectre.

The woman had managed to surprise him twice. Something no one has done. Then a third time when her death sent ripples across the void. 

There was no reason for him to continue to fight any longer. Still, he wished he'd accept her invitations to join her on shore leaves so long ago. More regrets he would take to his grave.

Having spent enough time dwelling in the past, he decided it was time to move forward. Death awaited him.

* * *

The sounds of gunfire and explosions behind him didn't slow him. Not until he heard a gruff reply to the disembodied female voice.

_”On your six, Shepard. Three to your two, four straight ahead.”_

He had to look but the bulky armor gave nothing away as she walked to check the bodies of the now fallen mercs. The nod to the darkened vent he was in was all the proof he needed to know it was his flaming chaos. His breath shortened and his heart sped up as she saluted lazily with her gun before moving to the next room. 

Thane took off with a small smile playing on his lips.

* * *

_Five years later_

Thanks to Mordin, Thane had been giving a second chance at life. And thanks to his Siha, he'd been given a third.

His bare feet padded across the warm, sunlit floor as the rain began to fall. A 'sun shower' Shepard called it. The first time Thane had witnessed it had left him speechless. The air was dry, the sun shone, and yet rain sometimes fell. It was baffling, and beautiful.

Thane found her where he always did, laying in a hammock in the back yard. This time she was sleeping with a small peaceful smile on her lips and rain splattering onto her freckled cheeks. Mordin's last gift to Shepard had given her the thing she'd needed most. Peaceful dreams.

“Siha, what are you doing,” he asked quietly.

Her eyes opened slowly, the small smile never wavering. “I'm just waiting.”

His brows knit in confusion, “For what?”

“For our miracle to come along,” she replied softly as she brought Thane's hands to her stomach.


	7. Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MShep/Jack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Everything By Lifehouse ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fjDojEOiMcE)

She was strange. Not in her looks, her behavior, or the way she talked. But they way she pulled him in. He always found himself down in this dark hole of the ship. 

They rarely spoke. Jack never even bothered to look up from datapads when he entered. The most she did to acknowledge his presence was make room for him to sit on her cot. 

Often times he fell asleep sitting there while she read. 

And still they didn't talk about it. Jack never made fun of him for falling asleep in her cot, and John never said anything when he woke to her sleeping form on his lap. Instead, he lay a hand on her shoulder and let her sleep.

She slept more after they blew up her past. 

When she showed up at his loft before they were to attack the Collector home world, he wasn't surprised. They slept wrapped in each others arms. Sleep without dreams, a rare thing for John. 

\--

For six months Anderson quietly kept John up to date on his squad-mates. All he could do was smile when he heard of Jack.

Then the reapers came.

Grissom academy sent out an S.O.S. 

Then there she was. Standing tall and beautiful while she protected her kids.

John was sure that goofy smile was planted across his face, even after she punched him, if only by the amused looks Garrus and Vega kept sending his way. 

Their night together was tender. John wanted nothing more than to show her how much he cared for her. She didn't say a word when tears fell from his eyes after. She only wiped them away and held him tighter.

It was her he thought of later, when he was stumbling through body-filled tunnels. It was her John thought of when he put a bullet through the Illusive Man's head. And she was his last though as an explosion burned his skin and pulled him into darkness.

Later, he learned, it was her that formed the search party. It was her that terrified krogan into volunteering, salarians into mapping and location, asari into helping lift heavy walls and metal, and medics hauling heavy equipment through blood and body parts. 

She is a tiny package full of love and strength. And John is madly in love with her.

He watched from the couch as she placed their toddler back on the floor before he rose to his feet. Within seconds he had his mouth on hers. A kiss filled with nothing but the love he held for her. Trying to speak his heart without words. 

Jack's smile was all he needed to know she understood. She always understood, even before he did.


	8. Mantra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack/Miranda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Mantra by Grohl/Reznor/Homme](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=stPkdwm-KBg)

It had been a long, bloody battle to get this far. And there was no end in sight. Just hordes of reapers, wave after wave. 

They had been pinned down by Marauder's minutes ago, until a crashing shuttle took care of that problem. The scream of a Banshee out there somewhere surely meant death.

The men and women next to her paid no mind to it. 

Her kids though....that was the part that killed her inside. Knowing these kids supporting the ground teams would fall with them if Shepard failed.

There were no orders coming in, it was complete and utter chaos across all channels. The highest ranking military around was her. Did Shepard always feel the same pressure?

[...ome in. Requesting nearby support, please respond.]

“How close?” Jack questioned.

“Two minutes in a dead run, Ma'am.”

“Tell them not to shoot us. And don't call me 'Ma'am'.” Jack stood, “Suck that juice down and let's go! Haul ass, no stops or you're getting a kitten tattooed on your forehead!”

* * *

Miranda had been providing air support until a lucky shot hit her wing. She'd ended up having to crash land. Thankfully she hadn't been too far off the ground. She did get injured though.

A nearby squad had pulled her from the wreckage while someone continued to call in for support. 

“Give me a gun.” She said through clenched teeth as a soldier did what he could for the wound in her leg.

“Aye, aye.”

The piercing scream of a banshee made fear course through her. A feeling she hadn't felt since Orianna had been held at gunpoint by their father.

* * *

“Fuck!” Jack said under her breath before yelling, “Faster people!”

The squad they were running to support was surrounded by husks and a lone Banshee. As soon as they were in range, the biotics began picking off the husks with throws and pulls while others hit the Banshee with warps. 

The kids fought hard to bring the banshee to the ground without the soldiers having to fire a shot. 

It wasn't until Jack got closer did she see...

“Well, well, well.... If it isn't the Cheerleader.”

* * *

Miranda couldn't help but smile at the familiar voice. “I never thought I would be happy to hear that name.” Jack stood tall and proud, a small smile on her lush lips. Completely different from the woman they'd picked up a year ago. 

Suddenly, the sky exploded red, a wave heading directly toward them. 

“Take cover!” Jack yelled as she used her body to shield Miranda's. 

They were all confused when nothing happened as the light passed over them. It wasn't until a reapers fell to the ground, dead, that they understood.

“Shit, Shepard did it.” Jack whispered.

Miranda watched as reapers fell everywhere. “She did.” Whispering, “She always does the impossible.” as she looked over at a smiling Jack. “Mission complete, Shepard.”

Jack took Miranda's hand in hers as they watched the sky begin to light with the coming sunrise. “A new dawn and a new beginning. What do you say, Cheerleader?”

“Yeah, Jack. I like the sound of that.” Miranda replied softly with a smile as her hand clasped Jack's.


	9. Next Contestant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FShep/Saren

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Next Contestant by Nickleback](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vgRaJyUZq2w)

It happens every time she wore that spirit foresakened dress. It was gorgeous on her. Too gorgeous. 

Open back, long sleeved...with every movement it sparkled like a turians plates in the sunlight. It was short, black and sexy. It didn't help that she added thigh-high leather boots to it. The little bit of leg that showed between the boots and the dress drove men, and women, mad with desire.

And she had no clue.

That was what frustrated Saren so much. Their 'relationship' being casual didn't help matters either.

Tonight though, she dressed a little more classy. The same dress, but with black heels. And she had such wonderful long, long legs. Legs that had been wrapped around his waist many times.

Getting through this diplomatic dinner was going to be difficult. 

Every _appreciative_ look given when she had their back to them, ever _casual_ touch, and every damn time she smiled at them was making his blood boil. 

“Shepard,” Saren stated cooly.

“Saren,” she replied. “Good to see you again. Not blowing to many things up are you?”

His glare was flat. “Not yet.”

“Hmm.”

Then she walked on like she hadn't been screaming his name an hour ago. 

As the hour dragged on, more and more turians got the hint. Shepard is off-limits. The humans though...they kept a drink in her hand as they all took turns trying to smooth talk her. The asari, always thinking they were better than everyone, completely ignored his warning. Their haughty looks said, “There are no jewelry or bite marks claiming her.”

When the asari in question left the room to take a call. Nassana was her name. Saren followed her.

“Lay another finger on what's mine and I will rip you to shreds, asari.”

The woman snorted, “Please. There is no indication, human or turian, that she is spoken for.”

Saren advanced but before he could reach the asari to rip her throat out, a drell dropped from the vent and broke her neck.

“My thanks. I am still not here for you, Spectre. Even I would not go up against you.”

Saren clenched his teeth together in anger. That damn drell was always stealing his kills. 

Having enough of seeing _his_ human get petted by inferior mates, Saren left to await her at her apartment. They hadn't made plans to meet tonight, but enough was enough.

* * *

“Really, Saren? What if I had brought someone home with me?”

Saren stood, unsmiling. “I would have ripped their head off and taken you over their still warm body.” Her jaw dropped and her eyes dilated. “I've had enough of these games, Shepard. You're mine.”

“Oh?” Her pose said angry but her eyes gave away her want.

“Tomorrow my mark will be on you, my scent will cover your body, and this cuff will show that you belong to me. I will not share you.”

“I see. Do I get a say in this?” She asked.

His chest deflated and his shoulders sagged. “If you were turian and you accepted, you would display your neck to me.”

“If I wanted to say no?”

Saren's gaze met hers, “Then you would simply say it.”

The minutes stretched as Saren waited. He could see her thinking it over as she chewed her lip. His pride screamed, _”Answer now!”_ The wait felt like eternity as his heart seemed to pump too loud for his ears.

Finally, she moved. Reaching up to her shoulder, she pulled down the shining black material to reveal her neck and shoulder. Then she tipped her head back.

Saren wasted no time in claiming his mate.


	10. I'm Not Calling You A Liar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garrus/Ashley
> 
> I'm so sorry :'( Sad fic ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ I'm Not Calling You A Liar by Florence + The Machine](http://youtu.be/1can-MLmWdA)

It was bound to happen to one of them. They'd all spent countless hours around Reaper artificats. Ashley never thought it would happen to Garrus. 

His indoctrination had failed as much as it had succeeded. 

“Don't move, Vakarian!” Her heart pumped hard as the mutilated turian looked at her. A reaper in Garrus' armor. 

The now dead crew member falls out of the reapers, no Garrus' hands with a hard thud to the metal floor. Garrus looks at her confused before he looks down at his hands. He looks down at his disfigured hands soaked in red.

Ashley flinched when Garrus loosed an agonized scream. Mournful and lost. His mandiles flutter wildy as he tries to speak but no words come. No words from his soothing voice. 

Garrus steps forward causing Ashley to grip her rifle tighter to her shoulder. “Don't fucking move!” But her voice cracks in pain and disbelief. 

A mournful keen, broken and mangled, leaves Garrus' mouth. He holds his hands out as he walks towards her. The men and women behind her click off their safeties only causing Garrus to pause briefly. 

He stops right in front of her, his blue eyes meeting her brown as he sinks to his kneels in front of her. He begs her with his eyes.

She drops her rifle, it clattering to the floor, as she kneels directly in front of him. 

“I can't, Garrus.” She cries as she hold his forehead to hers. “Please don't ask me to do it. Please, Garrus.”

Garrus takes her hand in his as he guides it to the blade secured in his boot. He keens again, unable to speak but not needing to.

Tears fall from her cheeks as she pushes the release. His hand guides her to his heart, where the turian blade will easily pierce his plates. 

When she meets his eyes he's looking at her like he had many times in private. With love and adoration.

“I love you, too.” she whispers before they, together, push the blade home.


	11. King and Lionheart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FShep/Garrus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [King and Lionheart by Of Monsters and Men](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N30sBDpUR1Q)

They were inseparable from the get go. He was always amazed with all the different ways she solved problems. And the way she fought was...magnificent. 

There was no other word Garrus could come up with after he'd seen Shepard in battle when there were no civilians around. She just let loose. 

He learned so much from her too and not in the way everyone else had tried to teach him, but in a way Garrus could fully understand. 

They spent hours under the Mako making repairs after Shepard had a little too much fun in it. 

When Garrus left the Normandy to return to C-Sec, Shepard had presented him with a crown that was custom made to fit a turian head. The inscription read: _King Garrus, Savior of the Mako_

It was silly, a little stupid, and completely Shepard. 

After she died, he took to wearing it at home when he got drunk. He missed her more than he ever missed anyone before. A sign that she meant more to him than he realized.

Before leaving for Omega, Garrus had his crown placed in his family's safety deposit box on the Citadel. Some things were too precious to carry to a place like Omega.

* * *

Every time she came to the main battery to see him, he got nervous. Too scared to make a move, he left an opening for her. And she took it. 

After she showed interest, Garrus went out of his way to learn every tiny thing about her. 

One thing he noticed was that she was the same. The smirks, the way she raised her brow....

The scars may be gone or replaced with new ones but underneath she was exactly the same. Not counting the death experience. 

He learned she never ran from a problem, no matter how big. She just pushed forward with a surprising amount of bravery and fought on. Garrus had overheard Joker stating that Shepard was a lionheart. Now knowing what the word meant, Garrus searched it out in the extranet. What he found was surprising.

_Lionheart: A very brave person._

Turians had no such word for bravery. Bravery was expected. But he'd never seen anyone's like Shepard's. 

Garrus never said anything to Shepard. Not before or after the Collector's. Not when Shepard left him behind on Earth when he was injured. Not when she lay in a hospital bed comatose. 

It wouldn't be til years later...

* * *

The sun had set hours ago. The fireworks were set to start anytime now to celebrate the defeat of the reapers.

“Five years, Shepard.”

“Seems like ages ago.”

Garrus hummed as he approached his wife, glass of levo champagne in hand. “A lot of things have changed, but some are still the same.”

“Such as?” She asked as she turned around. Then laughter bubbled up and out of her lips. “You still have it?”

“Of course. How often is a turian named king of anything?”

She laughed again, her joy making his mandibles spread in a smile. “If you're the king, what does that make me? Your queen?”

Garrus set aside the glasses in favor of wrapping his arms around his wife's waist. “No.”

“No?” She asked confused as Garrus pressed his forehead to hers.

“No. Queen isn't ranked high enough for you.” Garrus stated seriously.

She snorted, “What is higher than being your queen?”

His eyes turned soft as a talon moved to caress her cheek, “My Lionheart.”


End file.
